Gumball Watterson VS. Steven Universe
Interlude Nester: Cartoon Network, the channel to turn to if you feel like watching animation as they mainly air animation. Banner: While now they have mainly have older teens to adults as their main protagonist on crazy adventures, they have two kid protagonists that go on just as surreal adventures. Nester: Gumball Watterson, the Silly Blue Cat. Banner: And Steven Universe, the Young Crystal Gem Warrior. Nester: It's to find out who would survive a Death Battle. Gumball Watterson Nester: The colorful town of Elmore is filled with many odd beings. Banner: Rainbow People, Bananas, Ghosts, Paper Bears, Balloons, Pixel Spiders, Robots, and even a god damn T-Rex. Nester: But the most know person in town is a Watterson, and a blue cat: The loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and very mischievous cat Gumball Trishtopher Watterson. Banner: ...Why is he blue? BACKGROUND: -Real Name: Gumball Trishopher Watterson -Age: 12 -Height: 3'8 -Oldest Child of the Wattersons -Dates a Shapeshifting Fairy -Destroys Elmore Nearly Daily Nester: You're probably asking yourself "What CAN this blue kid do?" Banner: While Gumball is usually a moron, he actually very smart and can use the environment to his advantage. He even outsmarted Bobert, a robot who is the smartest kid in Elmore Junior High. Nester: Gumball can notice the smallest details, which can give him an edge. Banner: Plus since Gumball is a cat, he has retractable claws to claw opponents, and can run fast enough to set fire to the floor when he's angry. Nester: He's also a master thief, being able to steal things from people without them realizing it. Banner: But if this kitten gets a paintball gun, or possibly anything the shoots stuff, then tough luck as Gumball is a crack shot. Nester: Gumball also has a regenerative healing factor, as he had his head blown up and just grew a new one in seconds, survived being turned into water drops, and survived his face being ripped off. Banner: He survived beating from Tina Rex, a motherfucking T-Rex, on multiple occasions, and just gets back up and heals up within minutes. Nester: And while Gumball is usually portrayed as a weakling, he is actually pretty strong. He's able to punch a hole through a wall, break a door down, rip a locker door of it's hinges, run right through a concrete wall, lifted a treadmill while his littler sister Anais was on it, and flipped a car over. Banner: Gumball is also ridiculously fast that he usually is a blur to people. He once ran so fast, and run at hypersonic speeds. Nester: But Gumball's most greatest asset: his endurance. He was thrown through a wall and showed no pain at all, survived falling the height of a skyscraper and showed minor pain, survived being stomped on by a Tina. A T-Rex weighs around 5 to 7 tons, which means Gumball can survive that much pressure. Banner: Because he's a cartoon character, Gumball is able to manipulate reality with either pure thought or even with out conscious effort. He is shown to regenerate from the most serious things, including being broken part like glass and just reforming himself with ease, being liquefied and form himself again, and even live from being stomped by a dinosaur. He is able to shape shift into both inanimate and animate objects, or turn into monstrous humanoids at times when he is angry or upset, or make things catch on fire by pure rage. He is able to create static electricity by rubbing his paws together, as well as fire but rarely if ever demonstrates this ability. Also if he gets extremely angry he will explode, Literally but he will survive it due to his Toon Force abilities. Nester: Cartoon Physics. Banner: Toon Force. Nester: Cartoon Physics. Banner: Everyone calls it Toon Force. Nester: Ugh...let's just move on. Banner: Gumball possesses an invisible gun. While he never actually shot anything with it, Anais used a similar gun and fired through steel pipes, so it's safe to assume Gumball's gun can do the same. Nester: And after entering some toxic waste in order to...become elders...Gumball instead ended up getting the ability to read minds. Banner: He can also summon a sword of fire. Nester: One of his more deadlier abilities is his Venom Breath. If Gumball contains his habit of insulting people for far too long, and he can't hold in the insults after they keep building up, Gumball will release the venomous words into literal venom, which was strong enough to melt Tobias's face off. Keep in mind, Tobias survived the school exploding on multiple occasions. Banner: HOLY CRAP. Nester: However, holding in this venom for too long could eventually kill Gumball. Banner: Anything else that makes this so-called runt way too overpowered? Nester: Well, he did survive the Big Bang... Banner: HOW THE F-''' '''FEATS: -Constantly survives whatever event is occurring in Elmore, whether disorder in the universe or the town attempting to kill him -Fought Rob, his archnemesis, to a standstill, even beating him at one point -Scared his mother after she insulted Mr. Robinson -Usually stops the problem of the day -Alongside Mr. Small and Darwin, saved Molly from the Void -Created many alternate timelines by going back in time multiple times -Learned the power of the SJW's -Actually a good driver Nester: Gumball can also freeze time by running into the camera, and apparently...go Super Saiyan. Banner: No way... WEAKNESSES: -Easy to harm or knock out -Usually is an idiot, despite being pretty intelligent -A coward, would rather run instead of fight a threat (Unless something is on the line) -Not a good fighter -Little to no experience in combat -Paintball Gun is most likely useless in a fight (Unless his opponent has a weakness to paint or something amongst the line of that) -Does much better with a friend, like his siblings, compared to on his own -According to Nicole, has not unlocked his full potential -Toon Force is inconsistent and can backfire on him -Shipping him with his mother/adoptive brother/little sister/Carrie Nester: However it's only used for intimidation, he can't actually use the powers. Banner: Though, if there's one thing that helps make this kid easy to deal with, he's a freaking coward. Nester: Gumball may be strong to some degree, but he usually is portrayed as a wimp. He doesn't always use his smarts right away and is afraid of spiders. And while he is hard to kill, it's easy to harm or knock him out. Banner: But ultimately, Imma just say this: Gumball is one of the reason you DO NOT fuck with a Watterson. "You and me, outside, now!" Steven Universe Nester: Over 100 years ago, four aliens known as Gems came to the Planet Earth: Ruby, Sapphire, Rose and Pearl. Banner: The Gems created the Kindergarten in order to mass produce Gems. Nester: However, Rose began to see the true beauty of the planet, and swore to protect it. She even met a man by the name of Greg Universe. Banner: How the hell do you get Universe as your last name? Nester: Who knows. Anyways, after falling in love with each other, Rose and Greg decided to have a child. Banner: But if they wanted to do this, Rose had to give up her physical form...and she decided to do it anyways. Nester: After having the baby, Rose disappeared, and the baby was raised by the Crystal Gems and Greg. Banner: This kid would grow up to admire Rose and wish to follow his mother's footsteps. He was Steven Quartz Universe. Aliases: Warp Master, Tiger Millionare, Rose Quartz Full Name: Steven Quartz Universe Species: Gem-Human Hybrid Age: 14 Occupation: Guardian of Earth, Crystal Gem Affiliations: The Crystal Gems Nester: While Steven is a pacifist, he's capable of fighting. He lifted and threw the mutated Together Breakfast into lava, ripped off the top half of an arcade machine, destroyed the dashboard of Greg's van with a single punch, lifted and moved a teenage girl with little effort, supported Connie's weight with his shield, lifted a roadcase twice his size when it took two full grown men to do it before, held back a Gem mutant, brust out of a rock pile and flung a rock larger than him at Amethyst, threw a statue bigger than him at Bismuth and with a single punch, knocked his father directly into a tree. Banner: He briefly kept up with Pearl, dodged some laser blasts, outran Amethyst, dodged a barrage of energy blasts from four Holo-Pearls, and dodged whip strikes from Amethyst. Nester: Steven can also survive attacks that kids his age shouldn't in the first place. He survived being slammed into a stone floor hard enough to break it, and being buried by the rubble. He also survived being slammed into a stone wall hard enough to create a crater. He also survived the vacuum of space and being inside a ship moving faster than the speed of light. He even is resistant anti-gem technology since he is a half human. Banner: Steven good at befriending others and a great musician..but I dunno how that'll help in a fight. But he can breathe in the upper atmosphere with ease, so yeah. Nester: He also has a Gem, which is the source of power for all Gems. It is located where his navel is, and is inherited from his mother, and has all of his mother's powers. Banner: Steven's main weapon from this Gem is his shield! It's his main weapon, which makes sense since he's skilled with it. It's extremely durable, as it blocked a laser from Peridot's ship, can be used as a throwing weapon, and it's sharp enough to slice through a thick stone column! He, at first had a hard time summoning it, but now he can call it at will, can even summon two shield at once! Nester: The size of the shield can be increased at will, and when struck, release a shockwave that disrupts magic, such as it destroying Lapis's water clones and Pearl's holograms. Banner: The Bubble Shield is the other form of his shield. It surrounds asteven and others near him that he wants to protect when activated, and is also extremely durable, as it took a point-blank death ray, withstood a massive piece of falling technology, shielded Steven from a spaceship he was on reentering the atmosphere and crashing without even breaking, and protected Steven from a tower made of all of the world's oceans! It can be expanded to push nearby people back, and can form several spikes on it in order to use it as a defensive weapon. Oh, and it give oxygen when in use. Nester: He can also bubble Gems, but considering Gumball isn't a Gem, it's safe to say it's not going to do much. Banner: Steven can also shapeshift, like all Gems...but he only uses it to stretch limbs and the like. Nester: Steven also can heal people by...spitting...on them. It can heal poor eyesight, broken limbs, ripped toys, and a Gem's cracked gemstone. His tears are even capable of resurrecting the dead. Banner: Steven can also grow sentient plants with the power of Phytokinesis. This plants will fight for Steven...but Steven can't control the plants, they only attack whatever they perceive as a threat. Nester: Steven can change how he looks depending on how old he feels. If he feels like an adult, he'll look like an adult, if he feels like a kid, he'll look like a kid, etc., etc. Banner: He can also levitate, and control how high he jumps and how fast he'll fall. Plus it's controlled by his emotions, so if he's happy, he leap high distances and fall like a feather. If he's in a bad mood, he'll jump low distances and fall like a rock. Nester: These powers, and guidance from the Crystal Gems, were more than enough to have Steven survive many battles and encounter many things. FEATS Is the first human-Gem hybrid in existence Helped the Gems defeat the Centipeetle Mother Protected himself from having a tower made of all the Earth's oceans falling on him Befriended Lapis Lazuli and healed her broken gem With Connie, defeated a Gem training robot Learned how to summon his shield at will Protected the Gems from a laser fired by Peridot's ship Freed the Gems from imprisonment Took out four Holo-Pearls at once -One Holo-Pearl cut a tree to pieces with a balloon sword Along with Connie, briefly kept up with Pearl Befriended Peridot Convinced the Cluster to bubble itself so it wouldn't destroy the Earth Fought Amethyst to a standstill Defeated Bismuth and poofed her Broke out of Topaz's fused body with his bubble shield Escaped from the Diamonds' capture Destroyed two Robonoids with Lars' help Banner: He made plenty of friends along the way, and even went to the dreaded Homeworld. WEAKNESSES Not very smart -Has a childlike mentality -Naive Has little control over his powers -His shields are the only powers he has really good control of -Has been improving, and now has decent control over his shapeshifting as well Not an offensive fighter -Relies on his shields in combat If he tries keeping his form shapeshifted for too long, he will lose control and regress into a baby for a couple hours Nester: However, Steven doesn't like to fight and would rather talk his way out of a fight, and due to this, he doesn't have much experience fighting. Banner: And Steven can get tired if he uses his powers too much, and usually does better on a team. Nester: But even then, Steven is powerful hero that could just surpass arose Quartz someday. (Steven: I'm someone the Diamonds will want more than any of these humans. The leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion. The Gem that shattered Pink Diamond. I'm not my dad! I'm my mom! I'M ROSE QUARTZ!) Time for a Death Battle! Nester: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Banner: It's time for an Death Battle! Fight It was another boring day in the weird town of Elmore...or at least it WAS, before Gumball somehow caused a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed the town. This resulted in Gumball and Darwin having to clean up the mess, and without a doubt, Nicole was going to give them an earful when she found out. "Aw man, this sucks..." Gumball muttered as he picked up a piece of a wall that was destroyed. "Dude, I told you not to use the fireworks. You should've listened to me." Darwin said, before Gumball hit him with the shovel he was using. "OW!" "Do not rub it in." Gumball hissed before continuing to work. However, as they did, they noticed a faint glow from a nearby debris. "Hey dude, what's going on there?" Darwin asked. "I dunno..." Gumball responded...then went towards it. "But let's check it out!" The two pushed away debris and saw was glowing: A weird Crystal-like object. "Whoa...." The two said in unison. "Dude, we should sell it! We could get rich!" Gumball said with excitement. "But...wouldn't it be too heavy?" Darwin asked, and Gumball rolled his eyes. "We'll get Mom." "Right...after she gives us an earful." Gumball started digging off the rest of the debris, however, he ended up stepping on it... .....and was then teleported away in a flash of light. Darwin just stared, before running off. "SOMEBODY HELP! GUMBALL'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Meanwhile, waves were washing upon a shore, there was a lack people, and seagulls were flying above the ocean. One landed right onto the sand, near a staircase, which lead to a door to a giant temple. Suddenly, the door was burst open, causing the seagulls to fly away. Out came three colorful figures. Behind them was a smiling fourteen-year old kid wearing a shirt with a big yellow star. They are the Crystal Gems! (Hahaha, get it? ....LAUGH) "Alright Steven," Garnet began. "We're going on a mission. Stay here and try to stay out of trouble." Garnet said to Steven, who became disappointed. "Aw, come on! Can't I come along with you guys?" Steven argued, but Pearl stepped in. "Steven, while you have shown you can handle a battle, this mission much harder and thus, more dangerous for you to come along." Pearl explained to the Gem-Hybrid, and Amethyst then decided to say something as well. "Yeah dude! You could get splattered by a large stone, and be the dinner of a monster, or-" "AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled, miffed by Amethyst's words. She then turned to Steven once more. "And we need someone to look after Beach City, and the Temple, in case something tries to break in or attack the city." Steven tried to argue, but couldn't think any good arguments to be able to join. He then sighed. "Well, good luck on your mission." "Thank you, Steven." Garnet said with a smile. The Gems waved goodbye, before they boarded the Gem Sloop and sailed off into the ocean. Steven watched as the boar sailed off. Once it was out of sight...Steven was immediately bored. At least until the Warp Pad inside the temple began to glow. Steven turned his attention to it, genuinely curious to why it was glowing....before suddenly Gumball appeared after the glow faded! "AHH! Uh, what's going on?!" Gumball frantically questioned as he looked around, before spotting Steven. "Uh....hey..." "Hello, who are you?" Steven asked. "Uh...Gumball Watterson." "I'm Steven Universe, and I'm a Crystal Gem!" Steven said proudly, but Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Gems? As in those...dangerous aliens from space?" Gumball asked, sweat going down his face. He remembered seeing some blog about evil Gems. "Yes, but-" Gumball suddenly tackled Steven out of the temple and onto the sand. Steven quickly threw Gumball off him. "What was that for?!" Gumball got up and glared. "YOU WON'T SNATCH MY BODY YOU CREEPY CREEP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. FIGHT! Gumball rushed forward, intending to punch Steven, but Steven summoned his shield to block the hit. Upon hitting the shield, a shockwave emerged, causing Gumball to get sent flying back. Gumball held his head, before seeing Steven approach him. "Listen, I don't want to fight you, let's talk this out, please." Steven asked, but Gumball ejected his claws. "Yeah right! You're just trying to lower my guard!" Gumball sneered, before leaping running forward and trying to claw Steven's shield. It had no effect. Gumball quickly pulls out a paintball gun and fires at Steven, who didn't react to the shots hitting him...until he realized his shirt was stained. "NOOOOO! MY SHIRT!" Steven cried. Gumball took advantage of this and tried to claw Steven across the face, but Steven dodged and uppercutted Gumball and kicked him away. Steven went to follow Gumball, but found him nowhere. Scratching his head, Steven walked away, but pair of eyes popped into existence on a nearby rock, before Gumball went back to being himself. The Blue Cat shuffled his paws and created static electricity. He snuck up on Steven and touched Steven, giving him a shock. Steven quickly recovered and threw his shield at Gumball, who was decapitated on the spot. "NO!" Steven yelled in horror....until Gumball grew his head back, causing Steven to stare in shock...and Gumball's head was strained. The kitten weakly approached, before attempting to use his Venom Breath...but Steven was ready and used his Bubble Shield in order to protect himself from the venomous attack. Gumball stared in surprise, before digging through his pockets and pulling out....nothing. But then... "Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!" For some reason, Gumball had an invisible gun! But...it didn't do much. The invisible bullets simply bounced off the Bubble Shield without issue. Steven runs up, and pops spikes onto it. "Uh oh." Gumball said with slight fear. He then ran away screaming, trying to escape Steven. However, Steven had a thought...and Gumball was able to read his mind. "I hope I can end this quick. I can't keep my powers going..." Steven thought as Gumball read his mind. However, Steven caught up to him and ran him over...but Gumball survived. "I know what to do." Gumball muttered before running off. He then ran and ran....and crashed into the camera, freezing time! Gumball looked around, and saw Steven in the air, out of the bubble shield, stuck in place. Gumball smirked as he drew his fire sword. "Time to lay the hurt." He walked up and slashed at Steven multiple times, and afterwards, Gumball let time resume...and Steven fell on his knees in pain. "W-What...happened?" Steven questioned as he wiped blood off of his mouth, before seeing Gumball running at him. Bracing for impact, Steven teared up. He braced himself for impact.... Nothing came. Steven opened an eye to see Gumball not doing a thing. It was clear he had a sudden change of thought, but Steven didn't know why. But it was because of one thing: Gumball's mind reading came, and he heard some sad, and unhappy thoughts. This also led to him finding out Steven wanted to protect the Earth. "You....aren't going to kill me?" Steven asked shakily, as Gumball sighed. "I got off the wrong foot with you. Sorry man." Gumball rubbed his head, and Steven smiled, as he took Gumball's hand and was lifted back to his feet. "Er, this may sound awkward, but can I crash at your place? I kinda did something that probably ticked my mom off severely and I kinda want to lay low until she cools off." Gumball asked. Steven smiled. "Sure." Results Banner: Well, no one died..but hey, we made fanfic fuel for people! Nester: This battle was tricky to figure out. Banner: Steven was stronger, being able to lift a giant statue and throw it, and is capable dishing blows strong enough to harm Amethyst. Gumball doesn't have much strength feats that match that, so Steven is stronger. Nester: In terms of speed, Gumball is fast enough to run at Mach 5 when Darwin was about to be flushed down the toilet. But Steven is capable of dodging laser beams, which makes him capable of moving at the speed of light. Banner: Durability was no question, while Steven did survive being in a ship moving at faster than light speeds, Gumball survived the Big Bang, which is an explosion that made the universe! Nester: When it comes to Experience and Skill, Steven takes this rather easily. Gumball's usual routine is go to school, get into a misfit, go home, rinse and repeat....with every so often an odd encounter, but that's really it. Steven, on the other hand, fights off monsters and high powered foes as his job as Crystal Gem. Banner: But when it comes to weaponry, they're pretty even. Steven's weapons are actually dangerous weapons that can easily defeat foes with good attacks. While Gumball's was unpredictable, I mean would you expect an invisible gun and a fire sword from this guy? Nester: But the most important aspect was their abilities. Steven could shape-shift and levitate...but Gumball's can stretch and shape-shift too, cause people to blow up by simply touching them while he's angry, create multiple body parts, stop time, and most importantly, his regeneration, all thanks to Toon Force. Banner: So the big issue here is that Steven lacks means to kill Gumball. He can harm, but not kill. Gumball, on the other hand, can kill Steven with his insane Toon Force, and clever thinking with strategy. But didn't kill cause we needed a friendship ending here. Nester: It didn't help that Steven's powers become less potent when he gets exhausted. Banner: On the bright side, the Crystal Gems did not suffer a CATastrophy. Nester: The winner is Gumball Watterson. Gumball Watterson (Winner): +More Durable +Smarter +Weapons were Bizarre and Unpredictable +Superior Abilties and Toon Force +Can tire Steven out due to his resilience +Can kill Steven -Weaker -Slower -No Skill or Experience -Weapons weren't as powerful Steven Universe (Loser): +Stronger +Faster +More Skilled and Experienced +Better Weapons -Less Durable -Not as Smart -Gumball's weapon would catch him off guard -Toon Force is hard Steven to bypass -Will eventually tire out -Can't kill Gumball Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:Demarlion